


stargazers

by fliick



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Stargazing, its just so so much fluff bc thats what im best at, kind of confessions?? in a way, they're just extremely in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 12:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20358136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fliick/pseuds/fliick
Summary: It’s about 11:00 PM when Keiji finds a hill to set up on. It’s along a common walking trail, but at so late at night, it’s completely deserted. Keiji takes comfort in the quiet and the open sky full of stars.or: keiji and bokuto meet under a starry sky and stargaze





	stargazers

**Author's Note:**

> > [i made a soft star/space-themed playlist to go with this fic!](https://8tracks.com/wolfpastels/stargazers) <  

> 
> hey hows it going  
this fic got out of hand actually; i had the idea last weekend and had planned on a fairly short fic but this fic is longer than my other fic that got out of hand, five minutes  
i'm blaming bokuto's texts lol i had the best time writing them

It’s about 11:00 PM when Keiji finds a hill to set up on. It’s along a common walking trail, but at so late at night, it’s completely deserted. Keiji takes comfort in the quiet and the open sky full of stars. His small LED lantern sits next to him as he pulls out a notebook and counts the constellations he can see tonight.

Aquila, Cygnus, Pavo, Vulpecula… typical constellations that would be expected in the fall season. Keiji takes note of them, loosely scribbling the formations in his notebook.

Keiji has always been interested in the stars and the patterns in them since he was a child. He took up studying them as a hobby and it stuck. He’s thought about studying astronomy, but he’s perfectly content to keep his fascination to just a hobby. His parents had always considered his interest in stars a waste of time in a “If you’re not going to use the knowledge for a future career, why bother?” kind of way. Still, Keiji continues to watch them for no other reason than to give him something to do.

Keiji’s looking through his telescope at what he thinks may be a planet he can spot when he hears footsteps. He finds it strange that someone would be out so late at night, but he supposes it’s not completely farfetched.

“Woah! Hello!” a voice calls.  
Keiji leans back from his telescope and glances over to find a man about twenty feet away from him, looking at him in shock. The man has wild white hair with black streaks. Keiji can hardly make him out in the darkness, but he can tell how broad the guy is.

“Hello,” Keiji greets politely, nodding his head in the man’s direction.  
The man walks over slowly and carefully, like he’s afraid he’ll scare Keiji off if he approaches too quickly.  
“You kinda scared me! I thought I saw something move out of the corner of my eye and then I saw that someone was there!” he says when stands in front of Keiji.

“Sorry. There’s not usually anyone else out here at this time of night,” Keiji explains. He’s sitting on a blanket on the ground and looks up at the man, and he wonders if he should stand up to properly meet him.  
Instead, the man crouches down in front of him, tilting his head at Keiji’s set up.  
“Whatcha doing, anyway?” he asks, eyes landing on the telescope that’s propped up behind Keiji.

Keiji points up to the sky. “I was looking at the stars,” he says simply.  
The man follows Keiji’s finger and gazes up at the sky. “The stars?” he echoes, quirking his eyebrows.  
It’s while he’s staring up at the stars that Keiji tries to get a good look at him. He’s got golden eyes that reflect the light of the lantern when he looks Keiji’s way, and he carries himself in a way that Keiji assumes he’s a carefree person. He’s got a handsome face and seems fairly outgoing.  
Keiji doesn’t really mind the company, but he’s still a little wary about meeting a stranger like this in the middle of the night.

“Oh!” the man exclaims suddenly, causing Keiji to jump slightly. He turns to face Keiji with a wide grin that flashes his teeth. “I’m Koutarou Bokuto! Nice to meet you!”  
“Keiji Akaashi,” Keiji says in return, giving another small nod of greeting.  
“Hey, Akaashi,” Bokuto begins. He moves a bit closer to Keiji before he continues, “Are you like, an astronomer or something? Is that why you’re looking at the stars?”

Keiji thumbs through a corner of the pages of his notebook absently as he replies, “No, I’m just looking for fun. It’s just a silly hobby of mine.”  
“Do you know any constellations?” Bokuto asks excitedly, leaning forward.  
Keiji blinks. He’s never really met someone who was interested in his pastime, but he decides to take the opportunity.  
“I do. Would you like to see the ones tonight?” Keiji offers, moving over on his blanket and gesturing for Bokuto to sit down.

Bokuto’s face lights up and he crawls over next to Keiji. Keiji flips open his notebook to one of the constellations he wrote down and points to one.  
“This one is Aquila the eagle. It’s one of the bigger constellations. You can see it from those three stars at the top there, and then follow them down to that triangle of stars there,” Keiji explains as he points from his messy sketch to the sky.

Bokuto listens intently and cheers when he’s able to pick out the constellation in the sky. He seems like a person who’s easily impressed, but it still makes Keiji smile with how ecstatic he is. Keiji points out a few more constellations, each one he happily learns. He leans closer to Keiji to peer down at Keiji’s notebook, and Keiji thinks how strangely romantic this night is, like something out of a movie.

Despite that, Keiji doesn’t particularly feel embarrassed or flustered thinking about it or how close Bokuto leans. He’s just glad to share his interest with someone more than anything, and after seeing how friendly Bokuto is, he’s more than happy to share the space with him.

“Hey, are there any owl constellations, Akaashi?” he asks eagerly after a bit.  
Keiji sits back, popping his arms up behind him. “Noctua, but I don’t think it’s recognized anymore."  
“Too bad,” Bokuto sighs, but he doesn’t seem very upset or put out. He grins, gazing up at the sky.

Keiji takes the chance to ask, “By the way, Bokuto-san…”  
Bokuto glances over with bright eyes. His golden eyes seem brighter against the light of the lantern, and Keiji thinks that if this were a romance film, the protagonist would fall in love right here and now.  
But he just continues, “What were _you_ doing so late at night?”

“Oh, I was feeling kinda down,” Bokuto explains, “Just had a bad day in general, you know? I thought some fresh air and a run would make me feel better and maybe burn up some of my energy. And then I saw you!” After a moment, he adds with a chuckle, “You helped cheer me up a lot, actually!”  
Keiji smiles softly as he replies, “I’m glad I could help, Bokuto-san.”

“Are you gonna be here tomorrow night, too? Can I meet you here again?” Bokuto asks as Keiji begins packing up his things.  
It’s 1:30 AM now, and he and Bokuto have spent so much time chatting that he hadn’t noticed he was tired until he was yawning.  
Keiji’s folding up his telescope as he answers, “Sure. Though, I don’t think there will be any new constellations for a few weeks.”  
Bokuto grins as he helps in folding up Keiji’s blanket. “I don’t mind! I had fun just hanging out with you, Akaashi! Oh! Why don’t I give you my-” he stops as he digs around in his pockets. “Aagh, my phone! I forgot to bring my phone with me!”  
Keiji breathes a laugh. “It’s fine, Bokuto-san. You can give it to me tomorrow.”

* * *

Keiji finds Bokuto waiting for him on the hill around 11:00 PM the next night. Bokuto waves at him as he approaches, calling, “Akaashi!!” when Keiji balances his things in his arms to wave back.  
“Bokuto-san, hello,” Keiji greets as he sets his telescope down. “You’re early.”  
Bokuto grins and takes Keiji’s blanket from his arms, spreading it out for the two of them.  
“I was just really excited, I couldn’t wait!” he says as he plops down on the blanket next to Keiji.

Keiji’s pulling out his notebook as he asks, “How was your day, Bokuto-san?”  
Bokuto stretches his arms above him as he rocks in place where he sits. He hums, “It was fine! I tend to get mood swings pretty easily, so I can get really sad over small things sometimes! But I was so excited to see you tonight that nothing really got me down!”

Keiji gives him a small smile and a light chuckle. He flips to a blank page of his notebook and begins a messy sketch of the stars tonight. Bokuto leans over to watch, his face fairly close to Keiji’s. He seems to suddenly realize their closeness as he jumps back quickly.

“Oh! Sorry, Akaashi! I didn’t mean to get up in your face,” he apologizes sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.  
Keiji shakes his head, drawing his eyes down to his notebook as he replies softly, “You weren’t.”  
Bokuto tentatively slides back next to Keiji, but is careful to keep an amount of distance between them. Keiji doesn’t actually mind all that much - he’d hardly registered Bokuto’s closeness before - but he doesn’t say anything else.

“Are you in college, Bokuto-san?” Keiji asks as he glances between the sky and his sketch.  
Bokuto watches his pencil move intently as he answers, “Yeah! I’m studying animal science!”  
“Do you enjoy it?”  
Bokuto grins as he sits back. “It’s fun! Did you know owls have three eyelids? Or that owls with yellow eyes are diurnal? Or that they have zygodactyl feet, which means two of their talons point forward and two point backwards?”

Keiji finished his sketch and looks up at Bokuto, watches how he pulls his knees to his chest and rocks in place with excitement.  
He smiles, chuckling softly as he replies, “I didn’t know that. You seem to like owls a lot, Bokuto-san.”  
“I do! They’re like, the coolest animal!” Bokuto shouts as he reaches his hands up over his head expressively. “What about you, Akaashi? Are you in college?”

Keiji sets his notebook aside and leans back to look up at the open sky. From a glance, he can spot a couple constellations: Sagitta, Equuleus, and Capricornus.  
“I am, but I think I’m putting more effort into my little hobby than I am my studies. My parents nag at me about it all the time, so I always feel a little guilty when I indulge,” Keiji admits, sighing a little.

Bokuto ponders for a moment, tilting his head and dragging his eyes over the sky. He blinks back to Keiji as he says, “I think it’s okay to be passionate about a hobby! As long as you’re having fun, that’s all that matters right?”  
Keiji snorts softly. “That’s a pretty simplistic way of thinking,” he points out, flopping onto his back against the blanket.

Bokuto shrugs, then flops down next to Keiji. “Maybe! But even if we only just met, I’m having a lot of fun hanging out with you, ‘kaashi! Sure, I could use this time to study, but I’m having fun, so it’s okay!”  
Keiji glances over at Bokuto’s face, watching the stars and reaching his hands up in the air. He seems so carefree and relaxed, and Keiji thinks he really likes that about Bokuto.  
“Oh! Akaashi! I brought my phone this time! Exchange numbers with me, please!” Bokuto says as he suddenly sits up, pulling his phone out of his pocket.

Keiji begins to think that maybe just letting himself enjoy his hobby isn’t so bad.

* * *

Once his classes began to pick up, Keiji was unable to spend as much time laying under the stars as he wanted. Bokuto became busier as well, but the two texted back and forth often. Bokuto often talks about animal facts he discovers and his studies, and Keiji happily engages him. Even though he can’t go out to teach them properly, Keiji texts Bokuto about new constellations when he can.

It’s late October, almost one month after he first met Bokuto, that Keiji gets a text from Bokuto around 11:25 PM.

>>** akaaaaaashi!! take a look at this!!!!!!!**  
>>** Bokuto sent an image.**

Keiji sets down his pencil and pushes his textbook away on his desk as he taps on the image. He finds a photo of the night sky, hardly visible with Bokuto’s phone camera. It just looks like a black image at first glance, but Keiji can pick out some white spots that he thinks are supposed to be stars.

<** Are you outside, Bokuto-san?**  
<** It’s getting chillier out, please take care not to catch a cold.**

>>** thats not th point kaashi!! can u see it!!!**

<** I’m afraid I can’t pick out too much from that image, Bokuto-san.**

>>** its th lizard constellation u were tellin me abt!!! lizerta? ?? lazrta? ?? lizerdta??**

<** Lacerta.**

>>** yea tht one!!!!!**

Keiji opens up the photo again to try to pick it out. He can only see a handful of brighter stars near the top left corner of the picture, but he can’t really see the constellation that Bokuto’s trying to point out. He exhales, a smile tugging at his lips as he returns to the conversation.

<** I’m glad you were able to find it, Bokuto-san.**

>>** :D**  
>>** oki im goin back in its cold out**  
>>** jst wanted to show u!! have u been able to check out th stars lately???**

<** I’m afraid I’ve been busy recently. I do hope to go stargazing at the beginning of next month.**

>>** lmk when u do!!!! i wanna come watch th stars w/ u!!!!!**

<** I’ll be sure to tell you.**

Keiji sits back in his office chair, kicking back from his desk a bit. His dorm is quiet, his roommate, Konoha, already fast asleep in the next room. From his dorm window, he can only see a sliver of the sky obscured by trees. He sighs, squinting through the glass, trying to see the stars, but he can’t pick any out. He takes his phone off the desk and opens up Bokuto’s picture again.

Despite being hardly legible, he holds it out in front of him, trying to pretend he’s out on the hill, watching the stars with Bokuto.

* * *

“Akaashi!!” Bokuto shouts as he sprints down the tail. He waves his arms wildly until Keiji turns his way and gives him a small wave.

It’s mid December when Keiji is able to stargaze again, and the chill of winter has set in firmly. It’s been a while since he’s been able to come out and stargaze, but he told Bokuto the moment he could. Bokuto had jumped at the opportunity, quickly agreeing to meet him again.

Keiji’s setting out blankets when Bokuto approaches, panting and out of breath from running. It’s only about 10:30 PM, but the sun has already set by now. Bokuto helps set out some extra blankets as Keiji props his telescope up.

Keiji notices Bokuto’s hair, unstyled. He’s so used to seeing Bokuto’s hair wildly slicked up, but he thinks the way his hair falls around his face looks incredibly pretty.

“It feels like it’s been forever! I know we’ve been texting, but I really missed hanging out with you!” Bokuto hums as he yanks a blanket up so it flutters neatly to the ground.  
Keiji turns to him with a smile as he adjusts his telescope. “I did too. How are you feeling today?” he asks, sitting down cross-legged on the blanket and pulling the extra one over his lap.

Bokuto takes a seat next to him, wiggling his legs under the blanket. He scoots next to Keiji closely, their knees bumping under the blanket.  
“I was kinda down because my roommate, Kuroo, left to go hang out with his boyfriend and I was feeling lonely but then you texted me! And I was so excited to see you that I cheered up immediately!” Bokuto grins.

Keiji pulls his notebook out of his backpack as he glances over Bokuto.  
“Bokuto-san, are you sure you’re dressed well enough? It’s supposed to get colder later tonight,” Keiji asks.  
Bokuto’s only wearing one jacket over a t-shirt from what Keiji can see. He has a gold scarf loosely wrapped around his neck, but he still looks cold. With how red his face is and the way he’s huddling close, Keiji worries he’ll catch a cold.

Bokuto looks down at his clothes, like he hadn’t noticed. He chuckles weakly, scratching the back of his neck.  
“Oh, I was so excited, I kind of just threw whatever on. It’s alright, though! You were smart in bringing extra blankets, ‘kaashi!” Bokuto says with a shrug before turning his head to the sky.

Keiji looks down at his notebook, wondering if it would be weird if he offered to let Bokuto come closer - basically, to ask Bokuto if he wants to cuddle for warmth. He flips a page of his notebook between his fingers, then notices the way Bokuto’s knee bounces up and down restlessly.

“Um, Bokuto-san,” Keiji starts slowly. It catches Bokuto’s attention, and he turns his head to face Keiji. “If you’d like to come a bit closer, I don’t mind,” Keiji says awkwardly, picking at the corner of a page.  
Bokuto’s eyes widen in a sort of happy surprise.  
“Sharing body heat is all I can really offer,” Keiji murmurs apologetically  
Bokuto grins, and Keiji wonders if the redness to his face is from the coldness or a blush. He scoots closer to Keiji, shoulders bumping together as he leans into Keiji’s space.

Keiji begins sketching the sky as Bokuto watches over his shoulder.  
Normally, Keiji can focus pretty well, especially when it comes to drawing. He finds it calming and even if he doesn’t think he’s particularly good at it, he enjoys it.  
But with the way Bokuto’s warm breath runs against Keiji’s cheek as Bokuto rests his torso against Keiji’s, Keiji’s concentration is a bit broken.

Though it’s distracting, Keiji’s somehow able to force his mind to focus on his sketch instead of how he can feel Bokuto breathing against him. He takes his time sketching, quietly listening to Bokuto humming softly as he watches.

Keiji only pauses his drawing when he feels Bokuto’s head fall on his shoulder. He glances out of the corner of his eye at Bokuto, eyes half-lidded, face slightly red, blinking slowly, his breath coming out in little puffs of air against the cold.  
Bokuto catches his eye and lifts his head, looking embarrassed.  
“O-oh! Sorry, was that bothering you?” Bokuto says sheepishly, running a hand through his hair.

Keiji shakes his head, setting his notebook aside. “You’re very warm,” Keiji says softly, averting his eyes. He can feel his own face getting warmer against the cold air.  
Bokuto blinks, then he grins with his teeth. He leans back over Keiji’s shoulder, letting his head rest against Keiji’s lightly.

“Want me to show you the constellations for tonight?” Keiji asks quietly.

* * *

<** Happy New Years’ Eve, Bokuto-san.**

>>** akaashi!!!! happy new yearssssss!! :DDD**  
>>** are u plannin on doin anything??**

<** I have some time off, so I think I’ll go stargaze tonight.**  
<** Would you like to join me?**

>>** gKJGNSKSKGJDSNDN YESALWAYS**  
>>** kuroo invited me to a party and i said yes tho!!!!!!!**

<** Oh, then you should go.**

>>** but wht abt u!!!!**

<** I don’t mind, Bokuto-san. We’ll have other chances to see each other this year.**

>>** but its new years!!**  
>>** i can just ditch th party!!**

<** You agreed to go to that party, though. Did you not want to go?**

>>** welllllll i did, but DDD: **

<** I’d hate for you to miss out on something because of me. Don’t worry, I’ll find some time next month for us to meet again.**

>>** but i rlly do wnna see u!!**  
>>** hold on kuroos asking me to carry smth**

<** You’re free to do what you want, Bokuto-san. But you should enjoy your party. I’ll text you at midnight.**

Keiji exhales something like a sigh, his warm breath coming out in a small puff of fog. It’s cold tonight, and he thinks he can hear some people off in the distance setting off fireworks in preparation for the New Years’ countdown.

Konoha had also invited him to a New Years’ party their dorm was holding, but Keiji turned him down. Konoha had said something about how it was so typical of Keiji, but told him to have fun with he left the dorm.

By now, Keiji imagines their party is in full swing. It’s not that Keiji dislikes any of his dorm mates or that he’s not a party person (though he isn’t, really), it’s just that Keiji hasn’t been able to indulge in his hobby in a while. He may or may not have been hoping Bokuto would be free to join him as well, though.

But Keiji feels a little guilty asking Bokuto to meet him. He just hopes Bokuto’s mood doesn’t drop during his party all because he couldn’t meet up with Keiji.

Keiji pulls his knees to his chest as he gazes up at the sky. It’s cold and quiet, something Keiji suddenly isn’t used to as he sits on his blanket. He wonders if he had gotten accustomed to Bokuto’s presence while stargazing. It gives him a weird, tight feeling in his chest, so he flops back on the blanket.

The sky’s particularly clear tonight, and he had been able to see the constellations perfectly when he had first sat down. Keiji breathes in the crisp, cold air and feels how it stings the back of his nose. He used to find this peaceful and comforting, quietly laying under the stars, but tonight, he finds it… lonely.

Keiji quickly stuffs that feeling in the back of his head. It’s a selfish thought, and a ridiculous one. He still finds the silence comforting, he still finds the stars peaceful, he tells himself. He’s not so attached to Bokuto that he gets lonely the moment he has to sit out by himself. Surely.  
But the longer Keiji sits by himself, the harder it is to ignore the feeling.

It’s around 11:50 PM by now. Keiji pulls out his phone and readies a message to send to Bokuto when it turns midnight. It’s short and simple, “**Happy New Year, Bokuto-san.**”, but he doesn’t want to bother Bokuto while he’s at a party.

In the last three years, Keiji has spent New Years’ with the stars and his telescope, and he thinks about how he’s spending a fourth year like this. He thinks maybe in years prior to that, he had spent New Years’ around other people, but he hardly remembers it at this point.

“_Akaashi!!_”  
Keiji sits up quickly, whipping his head to look down the trail. Sure enough, Bokuto, in only an unzipped jacket, t-shirt and shorts, hair down, is sprinting towards him, panting loudly. Keiji slowly stands up, blinking as Bokuto approaches him.

Bokuto all but crashes into him, wrapping him in a hug that almost knocks them both down. The only thought Keiji can grasp onto is how _warm_ Bokuto is as he squeezes Keiji in his arms.  
“Bokuto-san, what are you doing here?” Keiji asks, bewildered as he lightly pats Bokuto’s back.

Bokuto’s still gasping for breath when he lets go of Keiji. He keels over, wheezing, and Keiji gestures for him to sit down. When he does, Keiji takes one of his extra blankets and wraps it around Bokuto’s shoulders.

“What in the world are you wearing, Bokuto-san? It’s still winter,” he chides as he moves to face Bokuto.  
“I just came from the party!” Bokuto says breathlessly, “I didn’t have time to get dressed!”  
Keiji hugs his knees as he sits, crouched in front of Bokuto. “Are you sure your roommate was fine with you just leaving? Didn’t you want to stay?” he asks, frowning.  
Bokuto shakes his head fervently as he pulls the blanket over his arms. “Kuroo won’t mind. You were just gonna spend New Years’ out here alone, weren’t you?” he asks firmly, meeting Keiji’s eyes.

There’s something squeezing in Keiji’s chest, but he ignores it and exhales a quiet scoff.  
“It’s not my first year like this, I don’t mind,” Keiji replies dismissively.  
Bokuto pouts, his eyebrows furrowing, as he huffs, “I mind! I missed you!” Then he mumbles under his breath, shivering, “Oh geez, it really is cold…”  
“I told you,” Keiji sighs resignedly, crawling closer to him. “I missed you too,” he admits quietly.

“Waah! What time is it, Akaashi?!” Bokuto suddenly yells, golden eyes catching the light of Keiji’s lantern as they widen.  
“11:59,” Keiji answers as he checks his phone clock.  
He turns back to Bokuto and begins, “Well, happy New Ye-”

Keiji hardly registers Bokuto closing the small distance between them, pulling the blanket around Keiji. He hardly registers Bokuto enclosing him in a hug, and he _definitely_ hardly registers Bokuto’s lips against his. Just as he finally does realize it, he hears fireworks going off in the distance, hears a group of people yelling “Happy New Year!” into the night, and the crackling sound of snapper fireworks.

When Keiji’s mind starts up again, Bokuto’s already pulling away, face flushed. He averts his eyes, scratching the back of his neck. Keiji can see the fog of his flustered breath as he lets Keiji go. Keiji realizes how hot his own face is, too.

“Bokuto-san-” Keiji begins, but Bokuto beats him to it.  
“S-sorry, Akaashi! I didn’t mean to make anything awkward,” Bokuto speaks in a noticeably shaky voice, staring down at his lap. “I had been thinking about doing that when the new year rolled over but then I just did it without a second thought.”  
“Bokuto-san-” Keiji tries again, but Bokuto interrupts him again.  
“Aaarrrgh,” he groans, hands flying to cover his red face, “I didn’t want to mess up stuff, but then I did anyway! Can you just pretend that didn’t happen?”

“Bokuto-san,” Keiji says firmly, catching Bokuto’s attention. Keiji then realizes he doesn’t actually know what he was going to say.  
“Um,” Keiji mumbles, “I don’t mind. I mean, I- you- you didn’t mess anything up. I was just surprised.”  
Bokuto blinks, mouth opening and closing like he’s trying to choose what to say. He settles on, “Um! Th-that was a little rushed and panicked. C-can I, uh, have a do-over?”

Keiji carefully leans close to Bokuto, lowering his head a little so their eyes meet. Bokuto’s hair falls over his face and he tilts his head down, like he’s trying to hide his blush behind it, so Keiji reaches out and brushes aside the fringe of his hair that falls over his eyes.  
Bokuto’s golden eyes sheepishly meet Keiji’s as he lifts his head.

Their second kiss a lot more delicate. Keiji feels Bokuto’s hand move to cup his face, but it’s cold against his cheek, so Keiji holds a hand over Bokuto’s.  
Keiji briefly wonders if he really _is_ the protagonist of a romance film. He wonders if he’s been waiting for this moment his entire life, if he had actually fallen in love with Bokuto back then, if he and Bokuto would become life partners now and live together for the rest of their lives.

Though, at this point, Keiji can’t really complain if that’s how his life is destined to be.

* * *

“Over here, Akaashi!” Bokuto calls through the throng of people.  
It’s the beginning of spring break, so the station is fairly crowded. Keiji swims through the pack towards Bokuto.

It’s around 2:20 PM. Bokuto, for the first time since Keiji met him, suggested they go see a movie during the daytime and meet in front of the station. It was a surprise, but Keiji had been far from against it. Upon seeing Bokuto, he finds it a little strange and surreal to see him in the light, but Bokuto practically glows when he sees Keiji.

There’s still a lingering chill in the air, but Keiji can tell spring is right around the corner. The nights are still cold, though, as he’s found out from a couple weeks ago, when he sat with Bokuto looking for the April constellations.

Bokuto greets him with a tight hug and a quick peck on the cheek. Keiji buries his face in Bokuto’s shoulder. Despite Bokuto practically showering him in kisses every time he sees Keiji, Keiji still somehow gets flustered about it.

Bokuto slings an arm over his shoulders as they begin walking out of the station, navigating the crowd carefully.  
“Anything happened since I last saw you, ‘kaashi?” Bokuto asks as they duck around a corner, out of the crowd leaving the station.  
Keiji lets himself lean into Bokuto as he replies, “I took up some art classes.”

“Really?! Well, you have notebooks full of stars and constellations, so I guess it only makes sense,” Bokuto chuckles.  
“I’ve always thought about working in art, and I thought this new semester was the time to do it,” Keiji says, wringing his hands awkwardly. “Since there were already some changes in my life at the start of the year, I thought I’d go ahead and make some changes in my college life. I think maybe now, I’ll enjoy what I’m studying more.”

Bokuto flashes his teeth as he grins. He pulls Keiji closer, planting a kiss on Keiji’s head.  
“I’m happy for you, Akaashi,” Bokuto mumbles into Keiji’s hair.  
Keiji feels the light heat on his face as he murmurs, “Thank you, Bokuto-san.”  
“Hey, Akaashi.”  
“Hm?”  
“Maybe it’s only ‘cause I’ve only just seen you in the daylight, but you’re super pretty. Like, maybe the prettiest person I’ve ever met.”

The “light heat”on Keiji’s face turns into his face burning up. People have told him that he’s pretty before. He has long eyelashes and a somewhat feminine face, so of course people have told him he’s pretty. But it sounds entirely different coming out of Bokuto’s mouth.

“T-thank you, Bokuto-san,” Keiji stammers, turning his face down as it reddens. “But you’re incredibly pretty yourself.”  
Bokuto laughs, sticking a kiss on Keiji’s temple as he hums, “Honestly, I don’t think we’ll ever need to go stargazing after this. I could look at you all day and have the same experience, I think.”  
Keiji brings his hands to cover his ever-reddening face. “That’s- I- That was very cheesy,” Keiji stutters out, not knowing what else to say.

Bokuto laughs again, wrapping both his arms across Keiji’s shoulders to hug his head. “Well, it worked, didn’t it?” he says triumphantly, then smooshes their faces together. “Waaah, you’re so cute!”

“Bokuto-san, if we don’t go now, we’ll miss the movie.”

* * *

<** Bokuto-san, are you awake?**

>>** mmhmm!!!! just finished v big essay… was so much work...**  
>>** save me frm homwork, akaashi…………...**

<** Bokuto-san, will you be doing anything for your birthday?**  
<** More specifically, the night of your birthday.**

>>** i think kuroo’s planning a surprise party but he’s not being v subtle abt it lolololol**  
>>** thts during the day tho!!!!**  
>>** are u planning on doin smth for me too, my dear kaashi?<3333**

<** I suppose I wasn’t being too subtle, either.**

>>** thats k tho!!!!! i always want to spend time w/ u<3333333**  
>>** what did u have in mind???<3333333**

<** That’s a lot of hearts.**  
<** There’s supposedly a meteor shower that night. I thought we could watch it together for your birthday, should you want to.**

>>** th hearts symblize m lov for u!!!!!<333333333333**  
>>** tho my lov is infnite nd i cant type infinit hearts DD:**  
>>** aaaAAAAAAAOOOWWWWWWWWKJSNKGGDKSJDSNGDSKSDK AKAASHI HTATS SO ROMIATNTCCCCCCCCCCC**

<** That’s the idea, yes.**  
<** Also, slow down your typing, silly.**

>>** SSSSSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOO CUUUUUUUUUUUUTE<33333333**  
>>** MY BDAY NEEDS OT COME FASTER ALREADDYYYYYYYYY OMGGGG**  
>>** BETTER BE PREPARED FOR LOTS OF CUDDLES N KISSES!!!!!!!!!**  
>>** GNNA SMOOCH U SO M UCHHHHHH<33333333333333**  
>>** first thing im gonna do when i see u is kiss u<33**

<** I’ll look forward to it, then.**  
<** <3.**

>>** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADKJGNDSKGJNDKJDSNKHDSNGKJDGNSDKNGDKJSGKJDNGKSJNGKSJFNDNSNFNNAGKDJSKGKJSGNHDSGKJS**  
>>** AKAASHI USED HEA R T OMG,,,,, ,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**  
>>** AAAKKAASHSII THE CUTEST,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,, ,,,, ,, ,,,**  
>>** i think i just hd a heart attacck,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**  
>>** no pun intedend lolololololol **

<** It’s quite late now.**

>>** i’ll be up all night thinkin abt how u used heart,,,,,, just for me,,,,,, >/////<**  
>>** pls revive me w/ selfie and i will sleep,,,,,,,,,**

<** Sent an image.**

>>** ................................i lied, there’s no way i can sleep nowwwww //////**

<** Go to sleep, Bokuto-san.**

* * *

The very first thing Bokuto does when they meet on his birthday night is, in fact, kiss Keiji a million times.

“Happy birthday, Bokuto-san,” Keiji says between Bokuto’s plethora of kisses.  
Bokuto squeezes his arms around Keiji tightly, making a show of stuffing his face into Keiji’s neck and breathing in.  
“I’m so glad to see you,” he hums, nuzzling against Keiji.  
“I am too.”

They sit down on the blanket together. Their closeness is a norm by now, Bokuto letting his hands loosely wrap around Keiji’s waist and leaning his head on Keiji’s shoulder. Keiji, in turn, tilts his head to press against Bokuto’s.

“How was your party?” Keiji asks, opening up his notebook.  
Bokuto grins as he leans to watch Keiji draw. “It was so much fun! Kuroo got the whole dorm plus his boyfriend together and even though I knew they were planning it, I was still surprised! They threw a cake in my face and then we played games but Kuroo’s boyfriend is like, really good at video games so he crushed us all. And then when the party was over, I was so excited to see you! It’s just been the best day ever,” he rambles as he laughs.

Keiji smiles, reaching a hand up to briefly cup Bokuto’s cheek. “I’m glad you’ve had a good day,” he murmurs.  
Bokuto pecks Keiji’s cheek as he sighs, “I’m still having a good day. I get to sit out here with you. Oh! We should do something for your birthday, Akaashi! We didn’t get to last year!”  
“I think I’d like that, Bokuto-san.”

“The sky’s so clear tonight!” Bokuto suddenly yells, reaching his arms over his head and leaning forward on Keiji’s shoulder.  
Keiji nods, setting his notebook aside. “It’s very pretty,” he says simply.  
“So are you!” Bokuto shouts, rocking side to side in place.  
Keiji snorts softly, but catches a streak of light out of the corner of his eye before he can say anything back.

Bokuto gasps, muttering, “Did you see that, ‘kaashi?!”  
“I did. That was probably a meteor,” Keiji replies.  
“Waah, that was so cool! Will there be more?”  
“I believe so. We should keep watching.”

After a moment of quiet, Bokuto whispers, “Hey, Akaashi.”  
“Yes, Bokuto-san?”  
“I love you,” Bokuto says softly, then shouts out loud, “I love you, Akaashi! I looooove you! Akaaaaaashi!”  
Keiji laughs as Bokuto continues to shout. He wonders if the houses down the road can hear Bokuto’s yelling, but Keiji doesn’t think he really cares if they do.  
“I love you too, Bokuto-san.”

* * *

“I’m home!” Bokuto calls as he steps in the door of the apartment.  
“Welcome back,” Keiji greets from where he’s hunched over a large sketchbook on the couch.

It was Bokuto who suggested they move in together once Bokuto graduated. Keiji was in his third year of college when Bokuto had brought it up, and Keiji saw no reason to refuse. Once Bokuto graduated, he began working as an animal veterinarian while Keiji worked on finishing his last year of college.

Keiji quickly got used to living with Bokuto. Their first week together was awkward, just like the first days of their relationship, but they soon fell into routine. While Bokuto does have his days where he’s a bit difficult to handle, Keiji finds his company reassuring.

They’ve only been living together for a year and a half, but their apartment is already messy with the signs of being comfortably lived in. Keiji remembers the day they moved in when Kuroo, his boyfriend, and Konoha helped them move boxes. While carrying a table through a door, Bokuto had lost his grip on it and one of the table’s legs had punched a small hole in the wall.  
After furious apologizing, they both agreed not to tell the landlord about it for the time being and stuck a picture over the hole.

Bokuto leans over the back of the couch. Keiji meets his lips for a quick kiss before turning back to his drawing.  
“Oooh, what’s that?” Bokuto asks, looking down at it.  
“It’s for my final project. We were free to draw whatever we wanted, so long as a lot of work was put into it,” Keiji explains, sitting up to get a good view of his drawing so far.  
Most of the image is a night sky, with two people sketched out on a small hill in the bottom corner. In the sky, he has various fall constellations.

“It’s so pretty,” Bokuto hums, tangling his hands in Keiji’s hair playfully.  
Keiji smiles as he leans his head back into Bokuto’s hands.  
“Oh! That’s Lacerta,” Bokuto points to one of the clusters of stars Keiji’s sketched out in the sky.  
Keiji laughs softly, “I think I still have that picture from a long time ago.”  
“Awwww,” Bokuto croons, kissing Keiji’s head, “You’re so in love with me, ‘kaashi.”  
“I am,” Keiji agrees.

“Want me to make dinner?” Bokuto asks, finally standing up properly.  
Keiji looks down at his drawing quietly. He’s spent most of his time drawing the sky, leaving the hill and the couple on it unfinished and undetailed compared to the rest of the drawing. He glances up towards Bokuto, taking off his jacket and hanging it on the coat rack by the door.

Keiji leans forward and sets his unfinished drawing on the coffee table. He glances toward the balcony window and finds that it’s already dark out. Their apartment is deep in the city, and Keiji can never see the stars from where the balcony sits.

“Bokuto-san,” Keiji begins, eyes still searching over the window.  
“Mm?”  
Keiji can see Bokuto’s reflection in the glass as he turns around. Though the reflection is blurry and distorted against the lights inside, Keiji can make out Bokuto’s golden eyes. Keiji flips his head to face Bokuto and sees the content smile on his face, how his eyes soften at Keiji’s.  
Keiji thinks about how, no matter how many times he looks at Bokuto’s face, his heart still picks up whenever they lock eyes.

Keiji briefly wonders what the odds are that he was able to find someone like Bokuto. Someone so open and caring and willing to accept him. He remembers the night they met, Keiji had gone home wondering if Bokuto actually would come back the next night. Keiji remembers the first time Bokuto said “I love you” out loud and how much he blushed and _especially_ how much he blushed when Keiji had said it back.  
Out of the billions of people on the Earth, Keiji was able to meet Bokuto, and he thinks that’s some kind of incredible astrological luck that he could never comprehend, no matter how much he studies the stars.

Keiji wonders if he should be praying to some celestial being, or just thanking the stars in general for bringing the two together.  
He supposes there’s really only one way to do that.

“Would you like to go stargazing with me?”

**Author's Note:**

> im always prone to mistakes or typos so excuse those as always!  
i learned a bit about constellations writing this lol
> 
> im actually very proud of this fic; i had a ton of fun writing it and putting together a playlist for it, so please enjoy! :D
> 
> >[follow my tumblr and come chat!](https://fliicke.tumblr.com/)  
>[follow my twitter, where i sometimes post wip snippets!](https://twitter.com/fliicke)


End file.
